Pounding Rhythms
by HentaiHanyou
Summary: Shigure and the boys go a'clubbin! Shigure and an OC. Mature rating for love scene. Nice and kinky for everyone that enjoys it! Dedicated to my Twineh!


A/N: Ahhhhh! New fanfiction!!! this one is going to be some straight up smut baby! gasp! No fluff? Shame on me! Shigure and an OC. He tends to be a bit of an asshole in the series, but for some reason I have the feeling that he screws like a TIGER! XD But yeah, enjoy!

A/N 2: This is dedicated to meh Twineh, Valespena. It's funny, I wrote this story quite awhile ago, but it makes me think of a story she wrote later on - which you guys should totally go read shameless plug P Love you Twineh! And I swear I'm not biting off of Ashton lolllll

Disclaimer! (Which I always seem to forget) I do not own Furuba or Shigure-sensei. I just like making people do dirty, lovely things. But Mikka is of my own creation so YAY!

**Pounding Rhythms**

"This is going to be wonderful! We haven't gotten together like this in a long time!"

Ayame cheerfully proclaimed to all around, one hand in the air as he loaded into he passenger seat of the Mercedes. Hattori, who was driving as usual threw him a look, but said nothing.

"I can't wait either..."

Shigure leaned against the back seat of the car, waving slowly at Tohru as she saw them off. As soon as they were out of the driveway, Hattori spoke up, his questions beginning.

"Whose idea was THIS exactly?"

Hattori, dressed in his normal business attire with a doctor's jacket thrown on top looked as though he has just been dragged from work. He did nothing to hide his irritation, glancing in the rear view mirror to reflect his annoyance back at Shigure.

"Why, MINE of course!"

Hattori glared to his right at Ayame. Today he looked very different from his normal, flamboyant style, opting for the idea of seductive. He was wearing a dark blue sleeveless Chinese button up, with dark slacks to match. It all made for a wonderful contrast against his pale skin and gleaming silver hair, which was neatly tied back and braided for once.

"It's a shame you won't join us, Tori-san..."

Shigure purred at Hattori from the back seat. Anyone that knew him would be shocked at the difference in his appearance. Gone were the normal laze-about-the-house clothes. He too had chosen dark blue, his however being a short sleeve button up dress shirt. His dark pants rested on his hips, a perfect fit for his form. His hair, which had been growing out lately, hung over his eyes in a very attractive way. He looked very much like Hattori.

"No thank you. Some of us have better things to do then go clubbing..."

Hattori calmly deflected the implications of Shigure's request. No, he definitely would not be joining them tonight. Akito would barely notice the other two missing, but he was not so lucky. As he drove into the city he thought to himself that he'd rather not go anyway. Not when the two of them were just going to get drunk and...

"Hey! Stop! That's it, over there! You almost missed it!"

Ayame flung the door open and leapt out, throwing back a 'good bye' and a 'thanks' to Hattori as he hurried onto the line. Shigure opened his door to get out, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"You guys know I'm not picking you up, right?"

Shigure merely smiled at him and stepped out of the car.

--------------------

"I'll take a Sex on the Beach and my friend here will have..."

Ayame turned to Shigure and left the question hanging in the air.

"Whiskey sour. Two fingers"

Shigure's eyes were focused into the crowd. Ayame saw his gaze and smirked. He knew what he was up to. After all, this was what they always did. Ayame and Shigure had been getting together since high school and going out to clubs to search for tail. Hattori had also once been a welcome addition to the group. But that stopped after he had met Kanna and ever since her 'incident', Hattori hadn't really shown anymore interest in anyone else. Ayame felt bad for him, he missed him joining the hunt. It was just sex. No need to form a bond. But seeing as how he lost his love, Ayame couldn't blame Hattori for his lack of enthusiasm.

It was all in the past now, and Ayame was not willing to dwell on sad thoughts tonight. He had already spotted his quarry - a pretty, young blonde was winking at him from the other end of the bar. Smirking, he picked up his drink and headed in that direction, leaving Shigure to his own search.

Shigure stood at the bar, calmly sipping his drink and eyeing the crowd. Damn, it had been too long since he had last gotten laid. Having Tohru in the house didn't help either. Not that he wanted her - no, he wanted no part in THAT battle - but she was so much like a housewife that it made him ache for female companionship.

Tonight, he was intent on getting that companionship. Not that it was particularly hard with his looks. He had already seen a few appreciative glances thrown his way, but none of them were impressive. He was looking for a knock out tonight. Glancing down at the other end of the bar, he saw Ayame chatting it up with a cute blonde. He smirked when he saw his hand ever-so-subtlety touching her knee.

"Nice... Lucky bastard..."

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, Shigure caught a glimpse of a shining black curl and his eyes followed it to the face of its owner. Suddenly sharp, light brown eyes met his and Shigure immediately blushed. What the hell? He hadn't blushed since he was a damn kid! He tore his gaze from her, embarrassed at his own reaction. When he didn't think she was looking, he turned back and gave the girl a look over.

"Holy hell..."

Shigure could have sworn he heard boxing bells in his head. Here was his knockout. Her eyes were a wonderful light chocolate color, the little bit of eyeliner she wore managing to bring out all the light in them. Her hair was as black as twilight, cut up to the nape of her neck and curled in large loops. The dress she wore was a deep emerald green and was plastered on like a second skin to her full figure. It had a V cut low enough to show some cleavage, and a hem short enough to show a lot of thigh. He could see the well corded muscles in her arms as she swayed, the dress having only baby doll sleeves.

What struck him most about her was the color of her skin. There was no way she was Japanese that was for sure. With her tan skin it looked like she had been living on the beach all her life. And when she turned away from him, grabbing her drink and walking away, he realized she had the finest ass he'd ever seen. Shigure finished his drink in one gulp, put down the glass and some cash, suddenly intent on following her into the crowd.

The club was pretty big and packed to boot. Unfortunately, he had lost sight of her as soon as she walked away from the bar. After a few more minutes of searching, Shigure thought that he had managed to lose her completely. He leaned against the nearest wall and cursed to himself, running his hand through his hair. His luck was terrible, if only he'd...

"Hello Mister..."

Shigure jumped at the sound of a sultry voice directly in his ear. He whipped his head around and came face to face with his knockout. She had spoken to him in such clear Japanese that it surprised him. She smiled, a cherry stem dangling from her lips as she played with it like a toothpick. Shigure's eyes couldn't help but drift down to her mouth and his stomach churned. Damn, she had sexy lips! Just the thought of all he was sure she could do with them was enough to...

"I noticed you looking at me from across the bar. Did you come here searching for me?"

She gave him a sexy smile and Shigure turned himself around. He broke out into a sly smile and poured on the charm. She was his quarry - it was time to make a catch.

"Aren't you awfully assuming? What makes you think I would chase you down?"

Shigure practically purred out the last word, his voice dripping with implications. Instead of being insulted, she grinned and broke out into a giggle. She pulled the cherry stem out of her mouth and pointed at door to their right.

"Because this is the ladies' room. I don't think you need to be in there..."

Shigure wanted to smack himself. Of course. She was just going to the bathroom! And he, in all his desperation had chased her down like she was leaving the planet. And now he looked like an idiot. Recovering himself quickly, Shigure smiled at her, pointing towards the bar.

"Well now that we're here, I don't suppose you'd like a drink?"

Instead of answering him, she walked away, placing her glass on the counter and headed towards the dance floor. Slightly irritated, but intrigued none the less, Shigure walked towards the bar and took a seat, his eyes following her all the while.

Sean Paul's 'Give it Up to me' was blasting over the speakers and onto the crowd. The woman very easily found a dancing partner and began to move. Shigure ordered another drink without looking, eyes following her motions. He felt like he really needed the drink after a few seconds. She was good. Really good. She twisted and turned to the beat like she had been doing it all her life. Shigure was handed his drink and took a sip just in time to see her grind her ass hard into the crotch of her partner. He almost choked. She turned, looked right at him and did it again, throwing her head back in a silent moan. Her partner put his hands on her thighs and she ground back again, her eyes locking with Shigure.

He decided then and there that no one else was going to dance with her while he was there.

She was one of the sexiest things he'd come across in a long while. Shigure felt his crotch twitch and made up his mind that no matter what, he would get her into his bed tonight. When the song was over, she left the dance floor - much to the dismay of her partner - and strolled towards Shigure. She nonchalantly took the seat next to him and turned to the bar tender, ordering a Shirley Temple.

"A virgin drink, huh?"

Shigure raised an eyebrow, somehow knowing that that was the only virgin thing about her.

"Of course. Gotta keep a level head or someone might take advantage..."

She replied coolly, sipping her drink. Shigure watched her pull a cherry into her mouth and felt his crotch twitch again.

"I don't suppose this level head of yours has a name?"

"You can call me Mikka."

She extended her hand to him and he pulled it to his lips.

"My pleasure. Shigure"

He kissed her hand and she pulled it away, rising for the dance floor again. He hastily followed her, not willing to let another man get to her after he'd seen her skills.

Dancing was a bit tricky for those of the Zodiac. He had to remain a certain distance away to avoid transforming, but at the same time had to make it look normal enough so that he wasn't questioned and so he enjoyed himself as well. Overall, Shigure was one of the best at it, being topped only by the snake master himself. He actually spotted Ayame, twisting and turning with the blonde. Shigure was surprised he was still here, figuring he'd just get on with it and take her away. Not willing to dwell on it, Shigure fell in time with the music, grabbing Mikka's hips as he moved behind her.

As they danced, she barely touched him and Shigure started to get aggravated. He tightened his grip on her hips and ground himself into her ass. She ground back, moving lower and Shigure followed her to the floor. As they came back up, she moved her arms to put her hands around the back of his neck. Shigure couldn't let her do that however and grabbed her hands, holding them above their heads. He lowered his face to the nape of her neck and breathed slow, even puffs of air over her pulse. She shivered and he smirked to himself, enjoying the reaction that she couldn't hide from him. He slowly brought her hands back down and had her grip her own hips. He moved her hands with his, tracing the lovely contours of her body. When he brought her own hands back to her chest, she shivered again and when he made her grasp her own breasts she seemed to moan a little to herself.

They stood there, dancing like that for quite awhile. With every alternate beat of the song, Shigure would make her squeeze her own breasts and Mikka would tremble a little. When the song ended and a new one began, he removed his hands and replaced them on her hips. He couldn't tell if she was disappointed or not, but she soon turned around to face him, placing her hands carefully on the nape of his neck. She started to play with the hair there and he jumped a little. She smiled at his reaction and quickly curled her fingers around his locks. They locked gazes and they continued to dance like that. Soon, they both tired and Mikka led them off the dance floor, her hand gripping his loosely. She was about to lead them back to the bar when Shigure pulled her a little closer and whispered into her ear.

"I've got a little place not too far from here..."

Mikka stared at him hard for a minute, looking in his eyes to see if she could really trust him. She smiled slowly, apparently liking what she saw and agreed.

"Lead the way..."

Once they got outside they decided to have Shigure lead her in a cab, Mikka following behind in her own car. The Sohma family owned so much property in this city that no one could keep track of it anymore. The place the Shigure was leading her to had been used for many years by him and the other members of the Zodiac. It was a sort of bachelor's pad that they could bring their dates to and enjoy a little privacy. It was a part of a hotel chain that the Sohmas had stock in so they were given special treatment. He even had his own room! And Hattori was kept on call just incase anyone got a little over zealous and a problem occurred. Shigure pulled up to the valet, greeting the boy and giving him directions to take his lady friend's car to the garage. As Mikka jumped out of her car and walked towards him, Shigure smiled to her and grabbed her around the waist, leading them up to the check-in counter.

"Good evening Shigure-san. The usual?"

"A fine evening it is Yori-san. Yes, that would be nice, thank you."

Shigure took the key that was handed to him and they walked into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, they were on each other. Mikka had almost hugged him, but Shigure's quick instinct kicked in just in time. He grabbed her arms and held them above her head. Pushing her against the back of the elevator, he put one knee between her legs and lowered his lips to hers. Shigure purred deep in his throat at the taste on her lips. She still had the lingering flavor of the Shirley Temple and mixed in was a sweet taste he thought to be all her own. Using one hand to keep both hers in place, Shigure moved the other one down to her hip. He pushed at her hip and grinded his leg up at the same moment, making her groan as she rubbed herself against his thigh. She sighed into his mouth, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, finding hers and playing with it.

The elevators suddenly stopped with a ding and Shigure pulled away from her quickly. He grabbed her hand and quickly led her to their room. Before opening the door, he turned to her and looked into her eyes, a sly smile forming on his face.

"I must warn you, I'm a regular here so I have my own room. And it's equipped with... A LOT of things... So I don't want to make you uncomfortable. But everybody's got a quirk! And I'm sure I can find yours..."

Mikka stood on her toes to reach up and give Shigure a heated kiss. When she pulled away, she had a sexy grin on her face.

"Don't think I'm as innocent as I look..."

She took the keycard from his hand and swiped it herself, pushing open the door and stepping in first. When she was in, Shigure heard her gasp and he chuckled. He pulled something out of his back pocket and stepped up beside her, laying his hand on her shoulder.

"Can't say I didn't warn you..."

On the walls were assortments of spanking paddles. He had feathers hanging above the bed and whips next to the night table. Next to the paddles he had many types of hand cuffs, ribbons and all manner of restraint items. The bed itself was a queen size that was clean looking, made up with sheets that looked to be a soft, black silk. It had posts at each end and at every post there was a manner of cuff. When Mikka looked to her far right towards the bathroom, she saw he had a collection of toys - things ranging from ass beads to half melted candles to several types of vibrators. She even recognized one that she had at home! A huge smile spread across her lips and she turned towards him to voice her appreciation. However, before she could even turn around, he had grabbed her wrists and put a pair of simple hand cuffs around them. Mikka suddenly became very scared and turned towards him with incredulity in her eyes. Shigure smiled gently at her.

"No need to worry sweetie. I'm not going to rape you. I just have one rule in my bedroom. No hands."

Shigure could see that she looked a little frightened still, so he bent his head down to her and kissed her gently. He wanted her to enjoy herself, not get spooked and run. If she understood why he had to restrain her hands then they might not have a problem. But Shigure tried not to think about his predicament at that moment. He had better things to occupy his mind. As he continued to slowly and softly kiss her, he led Mikka over to the bed. She seemed to be relaxing a bit, so he pulled away from her calmly. He could see her arousal in her eyes and in the way she panted a little. His smile turned wicked and he asked her a strange question.

"How much did that dress cost you?"

The question threw her off balance and Mikka squeezed her eyes together as if she was trying to remember.

"Uh... I'm not sure..."

Shigure smiled and pushed her onto the bed. Almost as quickly as she was on her back, Shigure reached up to the front of her dress and started to tear it down the middle with his bare hands. Mikka could do nothing but stare at him, more than a little shocked. When the dress was ripped clean down the middle he smiled up at her in apology. He parted the halves of the dress to the side and smoothed his hands up her sides. As she lay in her underwear before him, Shigure sat back for a minute and appreciated her body. Indeed she was tan everywhere, the black silk lingerie making for a wonderful color contrast. Shigure took off his own shirt and quickly threw it over his head. As Mikka watched, a now shirtless Shigure reached up above her and fastened both her hands to the single cuff that lay in the middle of the headboard. Taking advantage of her nearness to his chest, Mikka surged up and bit a nipple.

Shigure growled under his breath at the feel of her teeth on his skin. As if to apologize for the little bit of pain she had caused, she licked at his nipple and then blew on it. It made Shigure shiver and he decided that it was her turn. He shifted back down on the bed and reached behind her, unfastening her bra quickly. Luckily, it was a strapless, so he didn't have to destroy it. When he pulled it away from her chest, Shigure threw it behind him and lowered his head.

"Oh... Hmmm..."

Mikka quietly groaned and shut her eyes, reveling in the sensations he was causing. Her breasts were a weak spot. Add to the fact that this very sexy man had tied her up and ripped her clothes off, all without asking her anything and Mikka was thoroughly aroused. The restraints had scared her a bit at first, but she found that she was slowly becoming accustomed to them. She shifted to her body so that she'd be more comfortable and softly groaned as Shigure bit at her nipples. He seemed to enjoying suckling her as he concentrated on one, teasing it to a very hard peak, before shifting over to the other one. She wished very badly that she could run her fingers through his dark locks.

Shigure finally decided that her breasts had been given enough attention and moved back up to her face to kiss her. It was an intense kiss, filled with the passion they had for each other at that moment. Shigure's hands drifted down while he kissed her and he laid one palm open flat on her stomach. He continued to kiss her as his hands drifted slowly downward. She seemed to get impatient after a minute and arched her hips up towards his wandering hand. He pulled away from her kiss and smiled mockingly at her, raising his finger and shaking it negatively at her.

"No, no! We wait for what we want. Now you'll have to wait a little longer. And I'm afraid you'll have to pay..."

Shigure got up off of her and removed her panties as he did so. He smiled when he noticed that her pubic hair had been neatly trimmed into the shape of a star. Tossing the panties to the floor, he fastened her legs wide apart at opposite end posts of the bed. He got off the bed and walked across the room, sorting through his toys until he found what he wanted, hiding it in his back pocket, he took one of his paddles off the wall - a small, red, plastic one - and returned to her. He asked her to roll over and Mikka was confused. Trying, she found that she could easily do it in the restraints, which surprised her more than anything. He got back on the bed behind her - removing his shoes first - and nudged her until she was on her stomach, ass in the air. Grinning, Shigure raised the paddle and brought it down fast with a resounding smack.

"AH!"

Mikka tried her best to hold in her tears. That shit had hurt! As if realizing he had hit her a little too hard, Shigure bent over and kissed the sore red spot. But before she was ready, he gave her another hit. Soon he was doing it at a regular pace and Mikka had to admit to herself that she loved it. She shook her ass and moaned her enthusiasm, practically begging him to hit her harder. Once he realized she wanted more Shigure stopped, loving the sound of her disappointed groan. He looked at her puss and licked his lips. She was dripping, positively aching for some attention. His hand went up to her clit and he heard her gasp. When he started to rub her, he heard a broken moan followed by a softly spoken word that he couldn't catch. He pulled out what he'd hidden in his back pocket - a small, blue, studded vibrator - and began to fuck her with it, leaving the vibration off.

"Yesssssss..."

Mikka arched her hips up as soon as she felt the vibrator enter her. She had been hoping he would use one on her when she saw the collection. She felt the first beginnings of an orgasm coming. Shigure had worked her up so far that she didn't think it would take her very long. But he seemed intent on torturing her, for as soon as she knew she was near the peak, he pulled it out and away from her. Mikka groaned in frustration, tears coming to her eyes.

"God damn it!"

Shigure laughed when he heard her curse. He could see her body tensing and pulled away to deny her release. He was satisfied that the vibrator was soaked enough in her juices and turned the vibration on. She twitched when she heard the buzzing sound, but much to her surprise he didn't use it on her. He began to slowly insert it into her ass.

"Whoa!"

Mikka was NOT expecting that. All the past experiences with anal she'd had were unpleasant and painful. But Shigure was good with her and he took his time, stopping when it seemed like she was in pain. When it was finally in all the way, she sighed. That wasn't so bad. He sat back and let her feel it vibrating in her ass and she heard him taking off the rest of his clothes. After a few seconds of it vibrating in her, Mikka was sure that he just wanted to torture her. It was a strange sensation. She could almost feel it on her clit, but it was kind of like a ghost sensation. It shook her insides up, but it was a phantom feeling. Not strong enough to bring her to any peak, but with enough power to drive her insane. She wiggled her hips in protest.

"Shigure... PLEASE..."

"That's all I needed babe."

Shigure had of course come prepared and as he smoothed the condom on he couldn't help but think that he was so hard he could barely stand it. Mikka was the most cooperative woman he'd ever slept with. She hadn't complained once and was even asking for more. It was too bad he couldn't make this into a constant thing. When Mikka groaned again, he snapped out of his thoughts and kneeled up behind her, sliding in slowly. He couldn't suppress a groan himself. She certainly wasn't a virgin, but she felt like one. When he sunk into the hilt, Shigure paused for a minute and caught his breath. After about a minute, he pulled back out and began a rhythm.

Mikka couldn't help but sigh at the feeling of him filling her. He wasn't terribly thick, but he felt more long and slender. He was a very nice fit for her and Mikka began to concentrate on the sensations he was stirring. She knew she wasn't going to last long now and if he dared to pull away this time she was sure the handcuffs wouldn't be able to stop her from killing him. She moved her hips in time with his motions, trusting back when she needed to. In a few more seconds she was coming, shouting into the bed as he continued to move within her.

Shigure was happy to let her orgasm. He was actually starting to feel a little bad for her. He continued to thrust into her, drawing out the feeling for her and loving the way she pulsed and fluttered around him. Shigure started to pound a little harder into her, wanting to approach his peak as well. He left one hand on her hip and moved the other up to the vibrator, fucking her with it in time to his own thrusts.

Mikka groaned loudly, clearly agreeing with his motions. It was usually harder for her to reach a second peak, so she thrust back against him as hard as she could, hoping he would get the hint. He did and slammed harder into her. On one particularly hard thrust Shigure managed to hit her G-spot. Mikka cried out and begged him to go at the same angle. She moaned brokenly when he complied, arching her back until she was afraid it would break. And then she came again, screaming until her throat was dry.

Shigure felt her coming again and he couldn't hold himself back anymore. He pulled out, pulled the condom off and came in the center of her back. If she had any complaints, she didn't voice them. As his seed spurted out of him, he could feel his body relaxing, bringing on that comfortable drowsiness that always occurred after orgasm. Shigure was surprised - he didn't feel like he could go again for awhile. Normally he could go two or even three times in a row. He mentally shrugged and chalked it up to a combination of holding off his orgasm and not having sex for a good amount of time.

Mikka had collapsed onto her face after coming and she just now realized that the vibrator was still in her ass. Now the sensation was annoying to her and she groaned, wiggling her hips so Shigure would get the message. He did and pulled the vibrator out before she had to say anything. She turned herself around and looked at Shigure, her smile looking very tired.

"What now?"

Shigure smiled down at her and patted her stomach.

"Well you should probably rest. I've got to go check on something."

He kissed her gently.

"Don't worry, I'll be back."

Mikka was too tired to really think about not trusting him and she nodded and closed her eyes. She didn't even ask for him to unrestrain her, falling asleep within minutes. Shigure walked over to his pants and pulled out his cell, dialing Ayame. He picked up in two rings.

"Hello?"

"Yes, my love! I was just about to call you!"

"You all done in there?"

"Indeed! And I must say she was quite the trooper! Why, you know that thing I do with my tongue-"

"Yes, yes I know. You can tell me all about it later. Have you called Hattori yet?"

A deeper voice came through Shigure's cell phone.

"Yes, and I've already done my part. Where are you?"

"9B."

"Got it. I'll be there in a few. And Shigure?"

"Hm?"

"You guys owe me."

Shigure hung up his phone and got dressed. As soon as Hattori got there, he could go back to his normal, cursed life. He glanced back to the bed and felt a pang of regret, but brushed it away quickly. He would see her again. She just wouldn't remember him. This wasn't the end. Hearing a knock on the door, Shigure walked over and opened it. His part was over. He walked past Hattori and down the hall towards the elevator.

He would see her again.

And they would enjoy the pounding rhythms once more...

-----------

Wow, that's it. Sorry that it wasn't romantic or anything. But c'mon now, can you picture that from Shigure? A dog's gotta do what a dog's gotta do. Gimme some reviews please! And I hope all enjoyed!


End file.
